None
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Just random Fanfiction from me because i didn't have idea for created new story or continued another FF :'v / HaeHyuk / Drabble(?) / RnR? Silahkan / #Park EunRa JewELFishy


_...Hyukkie..._

 _._

 _._

 _...Hyukkie..._

 _._

 _._

 _..Ya, Lee Hyuk Jae..._

 _._

 _._

 _...bangunlah, hari sudah pagi dan kau harus bersiap untuk bekerja..._

 _._

 _._

 _...Hei, Hyukkie..._

 _...kau harus bersih dan wangi, kau tahu sendiri 'kan Heechul Hyung bagaimana..._

 _...setelah mandi, kau harus berpakaian rapi dan menawan..._

 _...dan jangan lupa bereskan tempat tidurnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _...Hyukkie-ah, sarapan hari ini harus cukup..._

 _...jangan hanya minum susu stroberi saja, kau harus makan sesuatu..._

 _...Kau pasti akan merasa lapar karena tak memakan apapun pagi ini..._

 _._

 _._

 _...seperti biasa, selalu macet di pagi hari..._

 _...hei Hyuk-ah, tadi aku melihat Henry... sepertinya dia ingin mengantarmu..._

 _...kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu? ..._

 _...bukankah lebih baik kalau kau pergi bersamanya?..._

 _...kan Henry juga bekerja di tempat yang sama..._

 _._

 _._

 _...Hyukkie-ah..._

 _...client-mu tadi menyeramkan sekali..._

 _...wajahnya terlihat galak dan auranya tak bersahabat..._

 _...kau tak apa kan? Apa perkataannya tadi menyakitimu?..._

 _...Heechul Hyung juga membantumu untuk mengurusi client seram-mu itu..._

 _...tenang saja, jangan di masukkan ke dalam hati karena ucapan pria tua itu..._

 _._

 _._

 _...hei Hyukkie..._

 _...mereka memanggilmu..._

 _...kau terlihat serius dengan sketsa yang kau kerjakan..._

 _...lihat, Yoona mulai masuk ke dalam..._

 _...istirahatlah Hyuk, kau harus merilekskan dirimu bersama mereka..._

 _._

 _._

 _...Myeolchi-ya..._

 _...ku dengar hari ini ada project besar..._

 _...kau harus bersosialisasi dengan yang lain..._

 _...jangan terlalu mementingkan urusanmu..._

 _...mempunyai teman banyak bisa membantu pekerjaanmu lho..._

 _...ah, Sajangnim datang..._

 _...ingat! kau harus fokus dan paham apa yang Sajangnim katakan..._

 _._

 _._

 _...hei, Hyukkie..._

 _...tak terasa hari sudah sore menjelang malam..._

 _...kau terlihat lelah, lebih baik langsung pulang dan istirahat..._

 _...ah! mereka mengajakmu minum-minum..._

 _...Aaaiisshh! tolak! tolak! kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu..._

 _...ayo pulang~!..._

 _._

 _._

 _...Hyuk-ah..._

 _...sampai rumah kau harus bersihkan tubuhmu..._

 _...lalu setelah itu jangan lupa untuk makan malam..._

 _...juga persiapkan kebutuhan untuk esok harinya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...hei, Hyukkie-ah..._

 _...kau sudah tidur? ..._

 _...pakailah selimut untuk menghangatkan dirimu..._

 _...karena cuaca hari ini sangat dingin sampai masuk ke dalam rumah..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Hyukkie-ah..._

 _...sebenarnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...aku ingin berada di sisimu lebih lama lagi..._

 _...tapi mereka datang untuk menjemputku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...maaf ya..._

 _...aku harus pergi..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...aku tahu..._

 _...ini sangat menyakitkan..._

 _...tapi, ini juga kesalahanku karena..._

 _...telah membuatmu menangis..._

 _...meluapkan kesedihanmu dengan pilu..._

 _...melihatmu seperti itu membuatku sakit juga..._

 _...dan aku merasa amat bersalah dan menyesal karena telah membuatmu menangis..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...maafkan aku..._

 _...karena meninggalkanmu..._

 _._

 _._

 _...maafkan aku..._

 _...karena tak bisa berada di sisimu lagi..._

 _._

 _._

 _...maafkan aku..._

 _...karena telah membuatmu menangis..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...dan..._

 _...terima kasih..._

 _._

 _._

 _...telah mencintaiku selama ini..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"...",

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuka kedua matanya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur. Menatap datar seisi kamar dan kemudian ia memeluk kedua lututnya... dan mencengkeram dengan getarnya pada kedua lengannya...

Karena sesaat... ah tidak...

Karena selama ini ia masih merasakan kehangatan 'orang itu'...

Sejak 'orang itu' pergi dari kehidupannya...

.

.

.

Dan tanpa sadar, air mata membasahi kedua pipinya...

"...donghae-ah...",

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Just another random fict, i don't have idea for another Fict :'D but hope you guys can tolerate it :'3

also, sorry for waited, i'm just a college student with many task every week so... yeah, can't get some free time to continued FF :v BUT we still keep going to created new or countinued our FF ^_^

See You next FF~

#Park EunRa JewELFishy


End file.
